Calor de una noche
by Fany Bane
Summary: ¿Qué harías si encontraras a tu novio jugando al gatito con sus amigos? Bueno, Magnus no creía que algo así le ocurriera nunca. Claro, hasta que atrapa a Alec. ¿Cómo se desquitara? Crack, D/s, sexo explicito, tortura.
1. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

_Hola a todos los que vayan a leer esto, emmm... Saben que no soy de las que suelen poner notas antes de un capitulo, pero considero que esto bien merece la pena. En si, esto no esta situado en algún punto de la saga de TMI, y es una especie de crack con violencia sadomasoquista. Así que si no te van esta clase de temas, pues... Bye, bye! Ahora si, lo demás abajo~_

* * *

La obscuridad apenas si perpetrada por las luces de las velas esparcidas en el suelo, iluminando de forma tenue el contenido de la habitación; los sofás que lucían acomodados en un extremo alejado de tal forma que en solo uno resultaba posible sentarse a causa del espacio; una alfombra mullida de un brillante carmín; ropas tiradas en el suelo que formaban un pequeño y sensual camino hasta la brillante y dorada cama. Sobre esta, estaban dos muchachos. Uno de ellos con cabello negro arremolinado sobre su rostro, cubriéndole los cristalinos ojos azules y el otro, con el cabello cayendo de forma elegante sobre los hombros como si de seda negra se tratara, enmarcando el exótico rostro, dándole mayor apariencia a los ojos verdes de gato.

El ojiazul estaba arrodillado en la cama, el rostro apoyado en la almohada y los glúteos levantados, dejándolo totalmente expuesto al estar desnudo. Tenía las manos atadas al respaldo de la cama, luciendo un collar de gato con cascabel que terminaba uniéndose a la cuerda de sus muñecas. Su respiración era agitada y nerviosa, como si su instinto natural le dijese que escapara a como dé lugar y su parte sumisa le obligara a permanecer tan quieto como debía. Los estremecimientos no le dejaban tranquilo, haciéndolo removerse cada vez que sentía en su espalda aquellas hebras de cuero frío, manejadas por la mano de su Amo.

-Tranquilo, cariño… -ronroneo el brujo, sonriendo con malicia al ver al joven nephilim tendido sobre la cama, a su entera merced como si se tratara de una presa. Una excitante y sabrosa presa que él quería probar en ese instante, pero que debía de esperar. A decir verdad, la espera no le gustaba y como no le gustaba, ¿Qué mejor que comenzar el correctivo del chico de una vez? Levanto la mano y aparto el látigo de la espalda de Alec, azotándolo con liviana fuerza, ronroneando al ver los tintes rojizos que se formaron en la piel blanca en cuestión de segundos.

El nephilim soltó un jadeo por el dolor y se encogió sobre si mismo lo mas que pudo, apretando la mandíbula para no soltar todos aquellos improperios que bien quería decir para desahogarse. Además, esperaba que el brujo no notara el desliz o estaría verdaderamente asustado por desobedecerle de nuevo esa noche.

-Creo recordar… -comenzó Magnus, hablando con voz sedosa-, que había dicho "Silencio", puta.  
Alec gimió con suavidad ante el apodo, removiéndose mientras balbuceaba disculpas torpes, callando cuando el látigo volvió a estrellarse contra su piel, ahora en los muslos. Se contuvo lo suficiente para callar el agónico gemido que se quedo atorado en el fondo de su garganta, tal y como debía de haberse quedado el otro. Apretó las manos en torno a las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas, escuchando el rasgar del aire que le anticipaba el siguiente golpe. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de momento a causa del ardor, mismas que fueron reemplazadas por el sudor que comenzó a bajarle de la frente cuando unos dedos pecaminosos comenzaron a hacer presión en su entrada, frotándose solamente para una sola cosa: Volverle loco de placer.

Por el Ángel, eso hacía mucho más que volverle loco. Le provocaba querer soltarse de sus amarres para quedarse frente al brujo, suplicándole misericordia para que le follase de una buena vez, amenazándolo con irse si no lo hacía. No es como que esa fuera la mejor opción de todas, por lo general el brujo le torturaba y jugaba tanto con él que casi se arrepentía de haberle provocado. Casi. El sexo después era tan asombroso que tenía que recordarse el no abusar lo suficiente de eso.

Un ligero gimoteo excitado le broto de los labios, al tiempo que comenzaba a susurrar algunas cuantas peticiones que espero que su Amo se tomara a bien y no como una falta de obediencia. La risa divertida que revoloteo por la habitación de momento, junto con el firme agarre de su cadera para impedir que buscara mas contacto le hizo gemir con desesperación, sintiendo como la mano ajena le tocaba y acariciaba su miembro erecto.

-S-Señor... -susurra bajito, apretando con fuerza los ojos azules. Respira profundo, controlando las ansias de empujarse hacia atrás al sentir un par de dedos amenazantes contra su intimidad-. Por favor...

-Por favor. -la burlona voz del brujo solo daba una ligera idea del cómo podría lucir al muchacho; La sonrisa torcida, los almendrados ojos entrecerrados mientras resplandecían como fuego verde apenas si con la ira contenida... Agradecía el no ver aquello, le paralizaba por completo la mera idea-. ¿Por qué debería de hacerte caso?

El menor solo apretó los labios un poco, suplicando en su interior que alguna luz divina iluminara al brujo para que tuviera misericordia de él y lo follara sin parar. No quería responder realmente aquella pregunta, sabía que bien podía tener un adelanto o una expansión del castigo.

-Así que... -Magnus acaricio un poco sus glúteos, dándole a Alec la oportunidad de poder retomar un poco el aire-. Sebastian...

Su voz tenía un borde afilado y peligroso que hacía a Alec querer encogerse sobre si mismo lo más que pudiera-. Y-Yo... No quería...

Un sonoro golpe le hizo callar y apretar los labios de nuevo. No le había dolido, sin embargo, era la sorpresa la que le había hecho callarse como si de una orden muda se tratara-. Sebastian, Raphael, Simon, Kyle y Jace... -siseo los nombres con frialdad, al tiempo que alzaba la mano para acariciarle el cabello. Alec tembló por aquel gesto, no le daba buena espina el que Magnus permaneciera tan tranquilo, menos con lo que le había visto hacer.

Trago saliva por el mismo recuerdo, lamentándose de haber sido tan idiota. Si él fuera el brujo, posiblemente no estaría siendo tan considerado, le habría arrancado la piel de la espalda al ojiverde para después darle con todo lo que tenía y hacer una súbita ley del hielo para con él, llamándole solo cuando lo hubiera requerido.

-Yo no quise...

-Silencio.

Y se quedo callado, mirando el trozo blanco de la funda de la almohada que alcanzaba a distinguir gracias a las velas que flotaban por la habitación, dando una tenue iluminación. No sabía ni que decir ni qué hacer, lo único que suplicaba era que Magnus no siguiera tan molesto con él… Aunque tenía razones de sobra para estarlo. Se estremeció ante el simple recuerdo mental, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para reprimir el jadeo que luchaba para salir de su boca.

-Sigo preguntándome el porqué lo hiciste… -la voz del brujo parecía un tanto absorta al hablar, provocando que el cuerpo debajo de él se quedara rígido por la expectación. Alec no quería hablar de ello, rogaba porque aquello desapareciera como un sueño bastante malo y extraño, no como algo que él había hecho a voluntad y con cierto placer. La perspectiva de pasar un rato de diversión con Sebastian le pareció en un inicio algo excitante, lo mismo que con Raphael en cuanto encontró a los dos amantes en aquella bodega abandonada, con respecto a Jace, Simon y Kyle…

El agudo dolor que le asalto en la espalda le cortó la línea de pensamientos, haciéndolo gritar con más fuerza de lo que él creía posible, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo en un vago intento por calmar el dolor que sentía con tanta intensidad. Gimoteo ligeramente una súplica que desde luego, no fue escuchada, tal vez por la risa burlona que salió de los labios del brujo al pasar las uñas por la nívea piel, acrecentando el dolor.

-Yo no sé cual haya sido tu motivo para haber ido a divertirte con tus amiguitos… -otra ráfaga de caliente tortura, toco la espalda del muchacho, que apenas si pudo reprimir los gritos en su garganta-. Pero ya tendrás tiempo para explicármelo… Una vez que haya terminado con todo lo que hiciste, ramera.

* * *

Me siento tan avergonzada por tener el valor de publicar esto (LOL), pero la idea solamente no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza -además de ser fan de este tipo de temática en ingles :3-. No sé aún si lo deje poco más de una semana por acá... No he escrito lemmon como tal en mi vida xd, mas si el roleo se toma en cuenta :)

Ahora si, las dedicatorias son para Val Rueda, por pasarme los fics de base y darme ideas para mi sucia mentecita sobre el como fuck Magnus podría soportar ver a Alec teniendo sexo con otros en un universo paralelo (Noticia; No podría.) y para Breyito Black, que tiene tiempo pidiéndome algo hard :3  
¿Revews, please?


	2. ¿Un descanso? Pero con mis reglas

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon, y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

¿Qué era lo que le había impulsado para terminar en la sala de entrenamientos, siento follado por cinco muchachos con los cuáles, a la mayoría, no se había imaginado de esa manera? La oferta había sido tentadora, el peligro en el mero punto del éxtasis al inicio de la primera conversación con la tonta e ingenua frase de "Nadie lo notara"... No podía estar más equivocado.

Primero fue Sebastian, ese muchacho con personalidad múltiple, proveniente de Francia. Cabello medio largo, de un profundo color negro que hacía ver más bonitos los rizos del cabello ondeante, ojos exactamente del mismo tono, y bonita figura física donde se notaba a leguas lo bien trabajado que estaba. Su carácter le había parecido aborrecible al inicio, con todas sus ansias de quemar y destruir cuanta cosa estuviera frente a él o bien, cuidarlas de un modo en el que quedaba la duda sobre si se trataba del mismo chico o estaban ante un caso de gemelos idénticos que cambiaban de lugar. Por eso, cuando le insulto por algún motivo que ni él mismo recordaba y se encontró al poco rato en un sucio espacio vacío de algún lugar en la nada, humillado al tiempo que gritaba por más para que las fuertes embestidas no se detuvieran, no se detuvo a pensar en alguna forma de rechazo.

Aquello le gustaba tanto que no pensó en Magnus hasta cuando miro su nombre en el identificador de llamadas al día siguiente. Ése fue el momento en que sintió su piel congelarse, quedando completamente paralizado antes de explicarle una absurda excusa sobre el cómo no podría ir a Brooklyn por asuntos pendientes con su familia, claro, dicho todo eso con la mano en el cuello como si quisiera ocultarle a distancia los múltiples chupetones en su cuello al brujo. Completamente inútil.

-Alec... Alec... Alec... -el aludido salió de sus pensamientos cuando fue llamado, haciéndolo volver a concentrarse en el sofá, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto-. ¿Ocurre algo? Creí que esto te gustaba...

El nephilim apretó los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo un temblor y un sollozo. No sabía qué era lo que le dolía más en ese momento, sí el que estuviera hecho polvo a causa de los azotes propinados, el que Magnus le tratara como si aquella fuera la diversión más entretenida del mundo, o el haberle fallado y haber provocado las otras dos. Probablemente fuera la última, pero la segunda también tenía mucha validez, si se iba al caso. Magnus había sido siempre tierno, amoroso y amable con él, como si se tratara de un gatito bastante juguetón con exceso de purpurina. La indiferencia, burla y rencor de ahora, le lastimaba tanto como su metamorfosis a una sádica pantera.

-M-Mi señor... -suplico por lo bajo, luchando por mantener la voz entera y firme sin que los lamentos se notaran en ella-. Por f-favor... Quiero des-descansar...

-¿Descanso? -Magnus acerco sus labios a la oreja del muchacho, con una sonrisa entretenida y cruel en el rostro-. Las putas no tienen descansos, Alexander. Además, no parecías especialmente dispuesto a uno hace unas horas...

El fugaz recuerdo del grito agónico por el dolor, seguido de uno de pura rabia, le inundo la mente a Alec al momento. No quería pensar en ello, no quería... Pero nuevamente, Magnus tenía razón. En aquel momento, lo último que él había deseado había sido un descanso. Se puso runas nuevas antes de que todo comenzara, inclusive, antes de ponerse aquellas orejitas de gato junto con un cinturón con cola adyacente. Únicamente eso.

-Lo suplico, Amo... -respiro con cansancio, volviendo a sentir su rostro empapado a causa de las lágrimas-. Me duele mucho...

El brujo contemplo su temblorosa obra, deleitándose por los sectores donde la espalda tenía excesos rojos a causa de la cera que había derramado sobre él, además de las franjas punzantes en su espalda baja que formaban una bien hecha M. Al escuchar el dolor palpable en la débil voz, sintió el impulso de soltar al muchacho y pedirle perdón por tanto maltrato, hasta que miro los rasguños en las piernas blancas que no fueron cometidos por él.

-Bien... Descansaras, pero según mis condiciones. -con un sencillo chasqueo de dedos, Alec pudo sentir sus manos libres de nuevo, respirando aliviado para poder abrazarse a sí mismo y encogerse todo lo que quería en ese instante.

El placer no le duro mucho. Aulló de dolor cuando sintió las firmes manos tomarle por la cintura para bajarlo de la cama, dejándolo sin mucho cuidado sobre la alfombra. Alcanzo a escuchar otro chasquido de dedos antes de que sintiera un peso extra sobre su cuello, notando como el collar que llevaba puesto había sido enganchado con una gruesa cadena hasta un extremo de la pared, como si se tratara de un animal. Sintió los ojos escocerle de nuevo, queriendo limpiárselos para notarse con las manos atadas a la espalda.

-¿No pensabas que ibas a dormir en un lecho de rosas, verdad? -el mayor pateo ligeramente al muchacho con la punta del pie, terminándolo de dejar boca abajo, apenas si prestando atención al gimoteo que produjo el adolescente. Miro el juguete que sostenía en la mano, ampliando su sonrisa, arrodillándose detrás de él-. La cama no es un lugar donde puedan estar las sucias gatas como tú.

Los ojos azules se entristecieron aun más de lo que ya estaban por el trato que estaba recibiendo, abriéndolos sorprendido en cuanto sintió como sus caderas eran levantadas. ¿Le iba a follar? ¿Magnus de verdad se apiadaba de él y lo iba a tener? Sabía que si el brujo lo poseía, aquello habría terminado. Alec tendría oportunidad para pedir perdón al ojiverde abatido, ya sin su máscara de cabrón sádico que tenía en ese momento.

-Vaya que si estas ansiosa, puta... -la burla le atonto un poco, notando el cómo alzaba el trasero de forma inconsciente, soportando después el sofocante calor de su rostro-. Sé que quieres tener ese maldito agujero lleno, pero no hace falta que lo demuestres tanto.

Alec se estremeció un poco, susurrando un ligero "Lo siento, mi Amo", sintiéndose nuevamente abatido. Bien podría ser que el asiático quisiera azotarle de nuevo, o dejarlo en esa incómoda posición para que durmiera. Aquellas ideas se le disiparon de la mente en cuanto sintió un frío extraño apoyarse con fuerza en su entrada. Se estremeció un poco y removió, como si quisiera volver a bajar las piernas.

-Ow, ¿ya no quieres jugar? -el nephilim no tuvo tiempo de procesar la sarcástica pregunta, cuando abrió los ojos de par en par. Un fuerte grito de dolor salió de sus labios al sentir la violencia en la que el vibrador se abría paso en su interior sin ningún tipo de placer para él. Se removió inquieto para zafarse de aquello, sintiendo un golpe en su pierna, quedándose quieto al instante.

-Po-Por favor... -suplico al borde de todo, sintiendo como el juguete se movía en su interior, seguramente controlado por Magnus-. Por fa-vor...

El brujo no le prestó atención y siguió penetrándolo sin delicadeza, manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo. Apareció un anillo de momento, colocándolo con naturalidad en torno al miembro flojo del chico, provocándole un estremecimiento. Aquello iba a impedir que el ojiazul pudiera correrse en cuanto comenzara lo verdaderamente entretenido del espectáculo. Delineo con la yema de los dedos la M arriba de los glúteos rojos, justo antes de encender el aparato con la potencia media, sonriendo de satisfacción al notar el temblor en aquellas piernas tan bonitas... Y sucias.

-¡Amo! ¡Por favor! -Alec se retorcía como podía, llorando a lágrima viva por la tortura que sufría. Lo único que quería era descansar, dormir un rato para escapar de aquella tormentosa realidad. Esa realidad donde Magnus, su tierno Magnus, parecía ya no quererle más-. ¡Lo suplico! ¡Por favor, haga que pare!

Aquella dolorosa súplica, hizo que las vibraciones se detuvieran, dejando al muchacho respirar más tranquilamente. El asiático miro con resentimiento al niño que respiraba agitado debajo de él encogiéndose de nuevo. Alcanzaba a escuchar los débiles sollozos, cada vez más pausados, sintiendo culpa e ira al mismo tiempo. Las respiraciones también se hicieron más relajadas, hasta que noto como el nephilim estaba completamente dormido. Se inclinó un poco sobre él, soltando sus manos con cuidado para dejarlas inertes a su lado. Acaricio el rostro y cabello mojados, no pudiendo recordar cuando había sido la última vez en la que había tenido a Alec dormido junto a él, pudiendo realizar esa banal acción.

Él amaba a Alec, lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas que poseía y llegaría a poseer, por lo que tenía que actuar lo mejor posible. Ya no sería aquel idiota que lo veía salir del apartamento con excusas tontas sobre el cómo lo necesitaban de urgencia, o los rodeos cuando quería que lo visitara o ir a visitarlo él mismo. Por Lilith, si hasta el chico había olvidado su aniversario, dejando plantado al destrozado brujo que se había esmerado en preparar una cena perfecta con toda aquella comida preferida de su novio, recreando en el loft un paisaje propio del Mediterráneo. Todo había sido planeado para tener una romántica velada con el cazador de sombras, al que creía molesto con él por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a notar. Las velas que flotaban por la habitación eran para ello, lo cual hacía irónica la situación. Cuando entendió que su novio no asistiría a la cita que le había rogado para que aceptara, se fue al Instituto para pedirle de rodillas a quien fuera, permiso para poder llevárselo...

-Basta. -se recrimino, apartándose del muchacho inconsciente, sentándose en el único sofá disponible del lugar. No iba a pensar en ello, no quería tener esas repulsivas imágenes en su cabeza más de lo necesario. Él iba a esperar, cumplir con lo que le dijo a Alec sin más. Transformaría todo aquello en la peor pesadilla del nephilim, para que lo pensara con cuidado antes de hacer lo mismo de nuevo.

Lo que él no sabía, lo que ellos no sabían, es que alguien estaba fuera del departamento, mirando con rabia aquella ventana iluminada de carmín ondeante, sofocado por las cortinas, solo esperando el momento preciso para entrar y tomar lo que ahora era suyo.

Suyo y de nadie más.

* * *

¿Quién más cree que Magnus es un entero cabrón? :D Bueno, él tiene fuertes y retorcidos motivos para comportarse de esa manera, el pobresillo llego a su limite y se desahoga maltratando al pobre niño~ Muajaja, se viene próximamente el motivo _completo _por el que el brujo tenebroso esta taaaaaan mal :3 Además de una posible reconciliación-que-llega-tarde (?)

Capítulo nuevamente dedicado a Val Rueda, por toda la letra que me manda, así como las frases y el tema de la luz y el calor para lo que sigue (?) y Breyito Black, perver, perver, PERVER.


	3. Algo extraño ocurre

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon, y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

El dolor cuando noto que él no iba a asistir fue espantoso. Se había pasado todo el día actuando de forma rápida y eficaz para que esa noche, todo resultara perfecto. Pero penas el reloj marco las 11 pm, se dio por vencido, esfumando aquella sonrisa luminosa que se había obligado a mantener desde las 7, creyendo que todo se trataba de un retraso. Entonces fue al Instituto sin cambiarse el traje de gala en el que se había enfundado varias horas atrás, armando un discurso que le presentaría a Maryse apenas se la topara cuando llegara.

Pero Maryse no había sido quien le había recibido, sino un pálido y tembloroso Max, que pareció sumamente aliviado de verle aparecer por ahí esa noche, casi lanzándose a sus brazos como agradecimiento.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto ansioso el brujo por el semblante del pequeño. Tal vez, algo había ocurrido durante el día y el no se había enterado al entrar y salir de su departamento. Algo malo le pudo haber ocurrido a Alec y el no había estado cerca para cuidarle...

-Alec... -susurro Max, haciendo que todo se le viniera abajo a Magnus. El pequeño Lightwood tomo de su manga y tiro de él con toda la fuerza que podía para llevarlo dentro del Instituto-. Alec... No sé que le hacen...

-¿Disculpa? -Magnus le miro interrogante, dejándose guiar por el muchachito a través del elevador, entendiendo después de varios segundos que Alec estaba ahí. Y que algo le estaban haciendo-. No te entiendo, cielo...

Cuando hubieron terminado de subir, Max trago saliva y lo siguió guiando a través de los pasillos, deteniéndose de golpe-. Están ahí... -le susurro-. Ellos entraron cuando Alec estaba... Le he oído gritar mucho...

Magnus abrió la boca con horror y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ir a la sala de entrenamiento al momento, girándose para ver al nephilim-. Quiero que vayas a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí hasta que yo vaya por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargaré.

El asustado niño no puso ninguna objeción, dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante antes de echar a correr y girar en un pasillo para ir a su habitación. Magnus tomo aire, agudizando el oído en cuando Max se marcho, apenas si captando algunos murmuros y risas. Avanzo a paso lento, no haciendo ruido al pisar el suelo de madera con sus botas de plataforma gracias a su llamado sigilo de gato.

Ya más de cerca, las voces y risas eran más firmes, como si adentro de aquella sala no se ocultaran al hablar. A quienes estuvieran adentro, no les daría la oportunidad de saber de su llegada, por lo que lanzo un sencillo hechizo a la puerta para despejarla de cualquier protección o llave que pudiera tener puesta. Abrió despacio, quedándose atónito ante el bizarro espectáculo frente a él, lanzando un grito ahogado de dolor y estupefacción.

Los presentes se giraron para mirarle, primero sorprendidos, luego amenazantes, para asustarse ante las llamas azules que brotaban de cada poro del hijo de Lilith. Todos, excepto uno, que sintió el alma caerse a sus pies al reconocer a quien estaba en la puerta. A su vez, el brujo reconoció con dolorosa perfección a quien estaba en el centro de todos, apretando con más fuerza los puños.

-¡¿Es por esta clase de actividades que me has dejado de lado?! -rugió el asiático, logrando que todos dieran un paso atrás temiendo la llameante ira-. ¡¿Es lo que en verdad eres?! ¡¿Una sucia ramera que se viste de gata?!

La vista de la mayoría se fijo en el delgado pelinegro que permanecía arrodillado, como estaba antes de que su novio entrara. Estaba completamente paralizado a causa del horror, apenas si respirando con dificultad. Cuando por fin pudo salir de su bloqueo, se encontró negado como podía al ya más furioso brujo, arrastrándose hasta donde estaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Magnus le lanzo una profunda mirada de desprecio, ignorándolo al concentrarse después en aquellos que habían asistido a la reunión. Clavo su felina mirada en aquel que resaltaba más ahí, gracias a su cabello dorado y ojos del mismo color. Jace lucía arrepentido, como si apenas notara lo que le había estado haciendo a su hermano. Le lanzo una mirada asustada al brujo, suficiente para que este le diera un puñetazo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Lo mismo con Simon y Jordan, que parecían igual de paralizados con los demás. Se giro hasta Raphael, con expresión más relajada de lo que estaba antes, haciendo que un intenso fuego azul le rodeara, deleitándose de los gritos agónicos que lanzaba cada que una llama se le acercaba demasiado. Dejó al final a Sebastian, arrebatándole el palo que sostenía en la mano, mirándole con asco antes de golpearle el rostro con él.

-Magnus... -le llamo una voz asustada, haciéndolo girarse para ver al pelinegro aún arrodillado en medio del salón. Las lágrimas le escurrían por el rostro, como si temiera que a él le matara sin ninguna consideración-. Magnus... Te lo puedo explicar...

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? -la frase le salió monótona, luchando por mantener la rabia controlada dentro de él-. ¿El porqué lucías tan animado, agitándole el trasero a Verlac y a Lewis para que alguno te follara?

Alec dio un gritito ahogado, encogiéndose un poco en su lugar. Magnus se le acerco despacio, mirando sin verlo en realidad, hasta llegar frente a él. El nephilim tembló ante la cercanía, encogiéndose aún más cuando sintió la familiar mano acariciando su rostro. Levanto un poco la mirada, jadeando de dolor al sentir la bofetada que el mayor le propino, haciéndole girar el rostro.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para mirarme, zorra? -el mayor de agacho un poco, tirando del cabello de su novio para mirarle.

Alec cerró los ojos, aguantando las nuevas lágrimas que luchaban por salir de ellos, haciendo enfurecer a Magnus de nuevo, volviendo a tirar de su cabello. Alec soltó un gimoteo ahogado, gritando de dolor cuando el brujo comenzó a tirar de él sin soltarle, arrastrándole a la salida, con un solo destino bien fijado en su mente.

Ellos irían a Brooklyn a comenzar aquella cena que habían dejado olvidada, claro, con ciertos cambios de último momento.

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mag-Mag tiene la razón en estar tan molesto o no? Yo no puedo decidir, Alec tuvo sus razones ( Estúpidas razones. ) para el quedar con los 5 muchachos sexys y aparentemente bisexuales.

Dedicado a Val Rueda, por la sugerencia de "Magnus tirando del pelo de Alec después de volverlos polvo" :3 y a Breyito Black, porque el lemon siga floreciendo~


	4. Todo parece regresar a la normalidad

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon, y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

Cuando Alec se despertó, noto su cuerpo con mucha más fuerza que antes. El dolor seguía pero en menor medida que antes, lo cual era bueno. Noto sus manos libres y trato de sentarse, aguantando un jadeo de dolor al sentir lo que seguía en su trasero, dudando sobre si dejarlo ahí o esperar a que Magnus lo quitara él mismo.

-Veo que ya despertaste...

Alec giro la cabeza despacio, notando a Magnus sentado en uno de los sofás de terciopelo rojo, mirándole expectante. El nephilim asintió sin decir nada, bajando la mirada para no importunar al mayor como cuando lo saco a rastras del Instituto el día anterior. No quería eso de nuevo, Magnus bien sabía que tenía el cuero cabelludo demasiado sensible, por lo que fue una tortura cuando lo llevo de el hasta la entrada del Instituto, desapareciendo para llegar al loft.

-Ven acá. -el brujo le hizo señas para que se acercara a donde estaba, haciendo que el adolescente temblara un poco al gatear hasta donde estaba su Amo. Dudo un instante y se acomodo a un lado de él, recostando la cabeza sobre sus piernas y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, mi Señor? -susurro el ojiazul, tratando de no sentarse completamente para no sentir el juguete en su interior.

-Ya lo hiciste... Pero sí, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Puedo comer algo? -el cazador de sombras apretó los ojos, preparándose para una negativa, cuando sintió como su cabello era acariciado con suavidad, sintiendo sus defensas caer ante ese gesto tan añorable para él. No había pensado que Magnus le volviera a hacer un mimo en su vida, por lo que era agradable darse cuenta que no era el caso.

-¿Te comerás cualquier cosa que te ofrezca? -el brujo arqueo la ceja se forma innecesaria ya que el menor estaba girado de tal forma que no le veía, acariciando su cabello despacio para compensarle-. ¿Cualquier cosa?

Alec asintió, retorciéndose las manos de forma nerviosa-. Me comería con gusto cualquier cosa que usted me ofreciera, Amo. Tengo hambre.

El hijo de Lilith asintió, palmeando un poco el hombro del chico para llamar su atención. Quería comprobar algo y de ahí dependía que el Lightwood recibiera comida de verdad. Por su parte, Alec se giro por completo, manteniendo la vista cansada y gacha, hasta que vio como el mayor se desabrochaba el pantalón, dejando a la vista su miembro, haciéndolo boquear por no saber cómo actuar con respecto a ello. Le dirigió una mirada tímida al brujo, suspirando, antes de llevarse el pene del otro dentro de su boca.

Le dio una superficial lamida, estimulándolo después con pequeñas succiones, sintiéndolo endurecer hasta que ya no podía mantenerlo por completo dentro de su boca. Tomo aire y se empujo un poco más, sintiendo el miembro hinchado chocar contra su garganta, cortándole la respiración. Escuchaba a Magnus jadear de forma leve, así como su mano enredada con más firmeza en su cabello.

-Maldita sea... -el brujo respiraba cada vez más entrecortado, empujando las caderas en dirección a la boca del niño para obtener aún mas contacto-. Mi amor...

Alec se quedo completamente paralizado, pero el brujo de tan metido que estaba en su propio placer, no había notado aquel desliz. El nephilim sintió su pecho llenarse de una alegría desbordante al notar el cómo Magnus no le odiaba y seguía pensando en él como "su amor". Se forzó para aguantarse las lágrimas y puso más empeño aún a la tarea que tenía entre los labios, soltando ligeros gemidos de placer por aquel sabor que había regresado a ser delicioso. Subió tímidamente una mano hasta la base del pene, acariciándola para aumentar el disfrute del asiático, que ya no se contenía los fuertes gemidos.

Magnus tiro más fuerte del cabello del ojiazul al momento de llegar al orgasmo, sintiéndose deshacer en el sofá. Alec tomo con deleite el semen de su Amo, manteniendo una postura quieta y sumisa después de que esté hubiera terminado. Sintió la mano del mayor acariciarle el rostro con renovada ternura, palmeándole ligeramente una mejilla.

-Ahí está tu comida. -señaló el brujo con suavidad, apuntando un rebosante plato de comida sobre la mesita de noche, del cual brotaba un aroma delicioso-. Anda a comer, has hecho un buen trabajo y necesitas reponer energías.

Alec sintió como las lágrimas volvían a amontonarse en sus ojos y asintió a duras penas, gateando hasta la cama para tomar el plato de comida, sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca por todo el contenido. Había un omelett de queso, pan con un perfecto tono dorado de tostado -que secretamente, siempre le recordaba a la bonita piel de Magnus-, dos frascos con mermelada de fresa y dulce de leche, jamón ahumado y un poco de puré de papa. También, cerca del plato, estaba un vaso con jugo de naranja y una taza hirviente de café.

Mientras Alec saboreaba toda la comida y se giraba para ver al brujo con el rostro iluminado, comentando lo rico que estaba todo y el cómo debería desayunar también, ofreciéndole un poco de sus raciones de vez en cuando, Magnus no podía evitar sentirse un poco más normal. Como si la traición y la burla no se hubieran llevado a cabo y estuviera siendo cariñoso y juguetón con su niño después de una bonita noche juntos. Él no le había dicho "amor" por error, lo había hecho para ver el cómo reaccionaba ante eso, llevándose una absoluta sorpresa al notar los ánimos cambiantes del muchacho. No podía evitar sentir menos culpa por los maltratos de la noche anterior.

-¿De verdad no quiere una tostada? -la vocecita tímida lo saco de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con la sonrisa suave de Alec-. Podría prepararle una muy rica, Señor.

-Gracias, Alec. Pero después, sigue comiendo. -el niño asintió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, volviendo la vista a su plato para comer.

Sí, aquello se sentía bien de verdad. Se sentía como si nada malo no hubiese pasado nunca, como si aquellas peleas sobre la falta de atención o el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos no hubieran existido. Magnus tenía más en claro lo que quería hacer para darle una lección a Alec y que nunca volviera a ocurrir esto. Necesitaba unos días más y no volvería a maltratar a aquel pequeño niño encantador nunca, así como no le negaría esas caricias que tanto le agradaban.

Nuevamente, aunque no lo sospechara siquiera, aquello bien podría no ser verdad. En algunos días, Alec posiblemente estuviera fuera del radar de los demás, junto con otra persona que esperaba el momento para asaltar el departamento, matar al brujo si podía y llevarse al nephilim con él.

Eso podía fallar, existían tantas vueltas en el Universo y se podría tener un buen final como uno fatal. Eso solo se averigua con el tiempo, ¿cuál sería el último resultado?

* * *

¡Hoooooolaaaaa, enfermeraaaa! (?) ¿Qué tal? :3 Los tortolos están regresando a la normalidad cada vez más :D

¿Quién suponen que es el loco que los espía? Shh... No le digan a nadie, pero yo lo sé. (?)

Dedicado a Val Rueda por los multiples mensajes con la misma palabra y no comprenderme en mi dilema del lavatorio de cerebros ¬¬ Y Breyito Black... Porque la extraño T-T


	5. Nadie merece ese trato

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon, y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

_El aire se cortó de nuevo en cuanto levantó la mano con rapidez, estrellando aquella cinta de cuero contra la piel blanca del pequeño niño. La coloración fue inmediata, con el blanco pasando a ser de un intenso rojo cereza a causa de la fuerza del golpe causado por la cinta. Se veía doloroso y vaya que lo era, el pobre muchacho seguía rogando porque aquello terminara ya de una vez y que su Amo le diera un buen merecido descanso._

_-¡Ahhh! -chillo con fuerza, estremeciéndose en cuanto la fusta toco parte de su espalda baja con extraña saña-. ¡Se-Señor!... -el aire escapo de sus pulmones ante el nuevo golpe asestado ésta vez en la mitad de su espalda, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. Aquello le estaba matando._

_Magnus... Magnus bien podría estar mejor. Su rostro estaba desencajado por la ira y no encontraba forma suficiente para expresar todo su enojo y poder sentirse lo suficientemente bien. Vio la piel nívea marcada a líneas rojas que debían de doler bastante y no le bastaba. Él quería mucho más, quería que le doliese al nephilim como le estaba doliendo a él la traición y la burla con la que había tenido que convivir los últimos meses en los que pronosticaba un rompimiento por la falta de atención. Ahora, la linda espalda estaba pagando, primero con las marcas de cera roja y ahora con las líneas a causa de los golpes con la fusta, en los que destacaban 3 líneas por encima de los glúteos que formaban una delineada M._

_-Se-Señor... -el gimoteo doloroso interrumpió el silencio de la habitación, estremeciéndose otra vez cuando una ráfaga de aire le rozo las heridas-. Ma-Magnus... Y-o..._

_No alcanzo a terminar la frase. La sonora bofetada volvió a irrumpir la supuesta calma que había entre los dos, girando el rostro del pelinegro en contra la cama al tirarlo en ella con fuerza. La ira volvió a inundar el pecho del brujo, haciéndole tomar la fusta para azotarla contra el pecho del niño recién descubierto, apretando los dientes fuerte para controlarse y no medio matar al niño más._

_Alec giro el rostro despacio hacía su Amo, lanzando una sonora y profunda carcajada burlona que shockeo al asiático lo suficiente para que no hiciera nada cuando el pelinegro tomo distancia y se lanzo hacía él, ya sin tener la forma de Alec para transformarse en una horripilante sirena que clamaba por su piel y entrañas..._

Por fin pudo abrir los ojos y gimió agradecido al verificar que había sido una pesadilla aquello, la obscuridad de su habitación era firme prueba, así como el que los juguetes y las velas siguieran apiladas en un rincón como tarea de limpieza para el día siguiente tal y como las había dejado hace unas horas atrás. Un sueño solamente... Suspiro, removiéndose para espantar la pesadilla tan perturbadora, por algo no le gustaban las sirenas.

-¿Amo? -la vocecita tímida le hizo suspirar de nuevo, deseando que ésa parte también hubiese sido un sueño. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al sentarse y mirar al nephilim en el suelo, que le veía preocupado y visiblemente más aliviado al notarle entero-. ¿Está bien? Le escuche gritar y hablar...

-Estoy bien, Alec... ¿Cómo te sientes tú? -pregunto de forma rápida para poder alejar la atención de su persona, no deseaba hablar de su sueño con nadie, menos con su novio. El chico enrojeció un poco y se cubrió por instinto con la manta que el hijo de Lilith le había dado, jugueteando de forma distraída con la cadena que le sujetaba a la pared para evitar su escape.

-Estoy bien...

Magnus enarco una ceja ante el tono inseguro del cazador, considerando una pequeña y bonita idea que se le formo en un instante. Se aclaro la garganta un poco y salió de la cama, avanzando hasta el ojiazul, que permaneció quieto y asustado al no saber que hacía su Señor cuando soltó la cadena de la pared y tiro de ella para que le siguiera.

-Vamos, Alec... -ronroneo el brujo una vez que estaba a unos palmos de la cama-. Apresúrate antes de que cambie de opinión.

El niño no pudo más que ocultar su sorpresa y nostalgia al apresurar el paso con aire contento. Las cosas iban mejorando y él lo notaba, notaba lo fantástico que era absolutamente todo, por lo que subió de manera presurosa a la cama de su Amo, agachando la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisita de gozo que había aparecido en su rostro al avanzar al extremo alejado de la cama, bien dispuesto a dormir a los pies de su brujo.

Magnus vio el gesto con extrañeza, arrugando la nariz en cuanto noto las intensiones del nephilim. Sin previo aviso, tiro de su brazo para atraerlo a su lado junto a los grandes almohadones. Beso suavemente su frente y acaricio despacito su espalda, abrazándolo por la cintura casi al instante.

-Señor... -susurro el ojiazul con más estupefacción, no evitando el hecho de acurrucarse contra el bronceado pecho, sintiéndose calientito y protegido como siempre resultaba el estar entre aquellos brazos-. Usted... ¿No le molesto, verdad?

La sonrisa suave de Magnus bien pudo haber sido suficiente respuesta, pero Alec no podía mirarla. Se aclaro la garganta, manteniendo las caricias al pequeño y delicado cuerpo a un lado suyo. -Claro que no me molesta... Se siente bien estar así contigo, encanto.

¿Esa era su oportunidad? El nephilim quedo un poco shokeado por la simple frase y la libre insinuación de continuar con el tema, poco agradable pero necesario para ambos. Y si no fuese tan indispensable, Alec bien haría cualquier cosa para dirigir la atención a otra parte y poder olvidar los malos tratos que se habían dado en un pasado. Evitaría el mero recuerdo de las peleas y las miradas dolidas y llorosas de su novio cada que le decía que le dejara tener un espacio personal cuando el asiático solo le había robado un beso o lo abrazaba de momento.

-Nunca fue mi intención... -comenzó el cazador con voz ronca y quebrada, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Miró el rostro del mayor, tratando de averiguar algo pero le encontró tan impasible que no pudo evitar el pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, estaría aguantando las lágrimas de la misma forma que él-. Nunca quise hacerte daño, Magnus... Yo... No quise lastimarte...

-Pero lo hiciste.

La simple frase fue ligera como un comentario al aire. No se trataba de un reproche, sino de una afirmación con todas las de la ley. Una afirmación que a ambos les lastimaba demasiado. Sorprendentemente, las caricias en la espalda ajena continuaban como si no estuvieran hablando.

-¿Puedo saber el porqué lo hiciste? -el brujo sonó un tanto cansado, como si también quisiera acabar con ello lo más rápido posible-. El enredarte con ellos, me refiero. ¿No te hacía feliz en la cama? ¿De verdad soy tan asfixiante?

Los engranes en la cabeza del ojiazul se movieron lento, procesando las palabras una por una y sin poder tenerlas de una forma conexa. El calor subió a sus mejillas al tiempo en que reprimía un sollozo, comprobando que así le había dicho a su novio varias veces antes...

_Ese día no había sido precisamente bueno. Varios demonios sax los habían perseguido a él y a Isabelle por todo el subterráneo, apenas si logrando escapar con la ayuda de Jace y Clary que habían llegado en el último momento. Tenía varias heridas y moretones en el maltrecho cuerpo, añadiéndole el hecho de que era un milagro que pudiese caminar cuando Sebastian lo había destrozado la noche anterior en una de sus ya acostumbradas peleas lujuriosas, como las llamaban de forma burlona. Le dolía todo y solo pensaba en ir a su habitación y tirarse en la cama todo el tiempo que fuese necesario..._

_-Alec, cariño. -canturreo una voz a sus espaldas, que lo hizo detenerse en seco por el tonito tan alegre que le resultaba chocante en ese instante. Se giro de forma lenta para ver a Magnus caminar hacía él con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, como si estuviera feliz de verle._

_-¿Qué ocurre? -lanzo sin delicadeza, no respondiendo a los cariños que tanto le decía su novio, apartando el pequeño recoveco de culpa que se le poso rápidamente por la cabeza al notar el fugaz dolor en los ojos del brujo._

_-¿Acaso tiene que ocurrir algo para que pueda venir a ver a mi novio? -le dio una leve mirada de reproche, haciendo un puchero encantador y apresurándose para cruzar la distancia y estrechar al nephilim entre sus brazos._

_Lo siguiente quebró algo dentro de ambos._

_Alec solo noto un poco de la expresión de añoranza en las facciones del hijo de Lilith, antes de sentirlo tocar, sin querer, parte de la cadera donde Sebastian le había dejando un marcado chupetón. Le aparto al momento hasta empujarlo contra la pared, sintiendo la rabia subir con velocidad._

_-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -le grito a un muy aturdido Magnus, que le miraba con los ojos cristalizados al momento en que alzaba despacio la mano contra su cabeza como si la estuviera acariciando-. ¡Vengo de una misión y me tocas más de lo debido! ¡Idiota, me lastimaste!_

_-Lo siento... Yo no sabía..._

_-¡Exacto! ¡Nunca sabes nada!_

_¡Alexander! -la voz escandalizada y molesta de Maryse rompió la burbuja en la que ambos habían entrado, haciéndoles ver a ambos lo que les ocurría. Alec busco de forma desesperada la mirada del brujo, encontrándole con la cabeza gacha y sin dejar de sobársela. Vio a su madre con pánico en cuanto se lanzo contra el asiático para ayudarle a enderezarse, escuchando el gemido de dolor que broto de él por aquel gesto._

_-Magnus... -susurro sorprendido, tragándose el nudo que se le formo en la garganta con esfuerzo-. L-Lo siento..._

_-A tu habitación. -ordeno Maryse con frialdad, sin dignarse a mirarlo tampoco-. Ahora._

_No hubo necesidad de más. Corrió lo que restaba del pasillo sin atreverse a mirar atrás, con la culpa llenándolo de nuevo, solo que ahora de forma completa. Se tiro en la cama, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no había sido su intención el hacerle eso a su novio, tratando de justificarse al decirse que no habría ocurrido si Magnus no fuese tan efusivo, cosa que solo le hizo sentirse peor._

_Para lo que le pareció una eternidad, su madre entro casi echando chispas por los ojos a pesar de su semblante tan tranquilo. Se sentó junto a la puerta, mirando a Alec de una forma tan decepcionada y molesta que solo hizo que su hijo se encogiera más._

_-Le pedí a Magnus que no regresara de nuevo. -dijo en voz baja, después de varios minutos de silencio. Alec solo se sintió confundido y molesto a la vez, ¿por qué le decía a su novio que no volviera?_

_-¿Por qué...? -comenzó con exaltación, apretando los puños sin alcanzar a terminar. Maryse le dirigió una mirada tajante, acallándolo al instante._

_-Ningún entrenamiento justifica que le rompas la cabeza a alguien, Gideon. Menos si esa persona te ama tanto._

_-¿R-Romperle la cabeza? -el ojiazul no comprendía, al tiempo en que el pánico comenzaba a azotarlo con fuerza-. N-No se d-de que hab-blas..._

_-Le abriste la cabeza, es una suerte que no haya pasado a mayores. -la pelinegra paso una mano por su rostro con cansancio, masajeando tu sien sin ver el rostro contraído de su primogénito-. Isabelle no va a dejar que se acerque a ti o tú a él. Ninguna persona merece el trato que le has dado últimamente a Magnus, Alexander._

_Y con eso último, salió de la habitación, dejando un rastro de horror a su paso. Alec se negaba a creer que aquello era cierto, que había lastimado a su Magnus de una forma tan grave, así como el que aparentemente ya no fuese a visitarle._

_Pero ocurrió. A partir de ese día, pasaron semanas antes de que Isabelle le arrojara un pedazo de papel sin dignarse a hablarle de tan molesta que estaba con él. El mensaje fue una especie de abofetada sin intención, enviándolo directamente a los brazos de Sebastian como si aquella fuese una manera de remover todos sus pecados._

**_Alec._**

**_Lo siento de verdad, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Medite todo y me di cuenta de que debí de haber actuado de otra manera, que no hice bien en abrazarte cuando sabía que habías estado de misión y que eso siempre te deja cansado. Hice mal._**

**_¿Me perdonas? Isabelle me mira mal, ha estado intentando sacarme a Pandemonium, pero no se me antoja. Dile que sus amigos hadas son tan encantadores como lo sería un tiburón rodeado de peces muertos, ella no parece hacerme caso._**

**_También lamento el no haber ido a visitarte, pero tengo prohibida la entrada al Instituto, no es como que me haya acercado mucho con tu hermana siendo una lapa vestida de cuero._**

**_Te extraño... ¿Me extrañas a mi? Presidente también te extraña, no deja de rondar la ventana como si quisiera verte caminar con la calle con esas latas de atún que tanto le gustan._**

**_Y hablando de comida... Adivina que tengo planeado. Una cena. El miércoles. Es muy especial ese día, si sabes a que me refiero... Ven a las 7, ¿sí? Estará todo listo a esa hora. Envíame tu respuesta con Izzy._**

**_Te amo, cariño._**

**_Magnus._**

Y el resto, como sabemos, es historia. Ambos se dirigieron una sola mirada sombría y culposa al notar que los dos pensaban en exactamente lo mismo como si se encontraran sincronizados. Suaves palabras sirvieron para dejar el tema de lado de momento, además de que Magnus le retiro el collar a Alec y este se acurruco de nuevo contra el mayor, suspirando al entrar juntos en un sueño confuso, reparador a la vez.

* * *

Hola a toooooooodos... ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Malos -.- Shoraré~ O no...

¿Qué les pareció? Un poquito -mucho- sádico para mi, digo, no por los golpes pero si por el trato tan feo :/ Ahora, Alec no es tan malo y en realidad no era él (?) No lo quieran odiar si resulta tan lindo y apapachable :3

Dedicado a Val Rueda por seguir aportándome todo el material de trabajo para poder inspirarme cuando se supone que debería de hacer mi tarea.

¡Besos!


End file.
